


Fictober Shorts: Krogan

by Lyrishadow



Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [24]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Prompt 24: "Are you kidding me?"Fandom: Mass EffectTitle: Not Covered In Basic TrainingPairing: Malcolm Shepard/ Ashley WilliamsRating PGWarnings: Krogan
Relationships: Male Shepard/Ashley Williams
Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977133
Kudos: 1





	Fictober Shorts: Krogan

When they got to the c-sec headquarters after they had dealt with Fist and taken on Tali as a new crew member - the Krogan that Garrus had mentioned was standing by the lift to the docking bay waiting.  
Malcolm was feeling a little worried, since drawing a weapon in c-sec would be an issue and he assumed Krogan are pretty hard on the knuckles to punch. Wrex, however, accosted him before he could turn around and go a different direction.  
“I was hired by the shadow broker to kill Fist, and I never leave a job unfinished…”  
Malcolm coughed, he wasn’t sure where this was going exactly.  
“Now you finished the job for me Shepard, so I transferred the money to your account.”  
“ Ah… you paid me?” Malcolm was stunned, this was not the Krogan he had heard stories about, the mercs, the ones who are always looking for a fight. It made him wonder how many of the stories he had been told about the alien races might have been exaggerated, probably along the lines that humanity was exaggerated to them. Except for the Batarians, Shepard knew they deserved their reputation.  
“ Yes, you finished the job, so I paid you the money.” Wrex shrugged, well he made the motion that shrugging looks like on a Krogan, “ I would like to sign on with you Shepard.”  
“ With me?” Malcolm was still stunned by the payment which he had not expected but definitely showed in his account. “I guess so, sure. We can always use a Krogan.”  
“ Good… I am looking forward to getting Saren.” Wrex smiled, “ and joining in on the action of course.”  
“ Of course, there should be a lot of that.” Ash supplied  
“ Welcome aboard Wrex.” Shepard shook his hand, firm grip, and eye contact telling him this was not your usual run of the mill mercenary.  
Malcolm heard Ash disapprove under her breath, and he understood, really he did but at the point they were facing Saren's geth and a hell of a lot of unknown, someone like Wrex, with integrity and bluntness that Malcolm could appreciate was an asset to their small, but growing team.  
The ride to the docking bay started quietly, but in the middle Malcolm overheard Wrex murmur to Ash.  
"So is this normal for serving on a human ship?"  
"Are you kidding me?" Ash replied " chasing a rogue spectre, fighting geth, working with you, Garrus and Tali...no they didn't cover this in basic training."  
"Heh, should be fun then."  
Malcolm couldn't help but like Wrex more at that statement.


End file.
